


Keep Going

by WolfBeils



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied/ background Hector x Camilla, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBeils/pseuds/WolfBeils
Summary: A young boy trains with his father, with ups and downs.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Keep Going

**Author's Note:**

> Uther III is a Hector x Camilla fankid OC of mine! He is a son of the two characters, younger brother of Lilina and twin brother of another original character not owned by me named Iris. Keep this in mind during the work, as he will simply be addressed as 'Uther' for obvious reasons. Don't confuse him for Hector's late older brother or anything.

“Swing, boy!”

The tall man would shout that to the smaller purple haired boy. Said boy would respond by swinging at the parrying man with his sword. The metallic clatter was remarkably loud. It put a smile on the man’s face, looking down at the boy who wore a fierce face of determination as he struck.

“Yes! That’s the spirit, Uther!”

The boy would lower his sword, looking up at the tall, bearded man. That man is his father, Hector, Marquess Ostia and head of the Lycian League. He smiled softly at him.

“Did I do good, dad?”

Hector would respond by ruffling his son’s hair happily.

“You did, and you can only get better!”

Uther’s expression lit up bright, giggling a little at Hector’s affection. The positive comments meant the world to him- especially ones from his dad. His smile was so wide. He felt so accomplished.

“You really mean it? Really really?”

Perhaps the need for extra assurance isn’t necessary but he couldn’t help but ask.

“Of course I do! It wouldn’t be very nice of me to tell lies now, would it?”

The man stepped back and parried once more, looking right down at the boy with fire in his eyes.

“Now then, ready for more? I’ve just got to see more of the progress my boy is making!”

Uther returned his father’s gaze with equal fire, readying his sword once more. His eyes went back to fixating on the sword Hector is holding. Without any more time wasted, he took another swing, putting much might into it and letting out quite the loud yell. Except…

“O-oh! Ah!!”

A clang ensued, but not quite the same as earlier. Instead it was the boy’s sword being thrown to the side. Subsequently, a thud.

“Ow…”

The boy had lost his balance and is now on the floor pouting. He sat up, but his head was down. Another blunder thanks to his clumsiness. Every time that happened, it always irritated him and that’s now the expression he’s wearing- irritated and disappointed.

“I-I had it! Ugh…”

A hand abruptly came into Uther’s view- Hector’s hand. He looked up to see his father seemingly lending him a hand to get up. From what he could see, there doesn’t seem to be any trace of disappointment on the man’s face. In fact, he could make out a smile, which surprised him.

“Come, get up, boy. You’re not going to quit now, are you?”

Reluctantly, Uther took his father’s hand, still pouty and disappointed in himself.

“I don’t like how clumsy I am, dad… Will I ever be as great as you if I keep falling over?”

Those words had that frustration painted all over them. A tinge of somberness was attached to them too. His clumsiness has always been his worst enemy, causing him unneeded frustration. To have this happen in front of his father was always a punch in the gut. Failing in front of the man he idolises so much, his father nonetheless, just had him so disappointed in himself.

Once back on his feet, he looked down once more, but that action was short lived. He felt a hand under his chin, moving it back up. His eyes are now looking right at Hector’s, who’s own cobalt optics are looking into his son’s.

“Uther… we all have our problems. None of us here are perfect, not even me. You’re clumsy, but we will work on that, yes? You have quite a lot of power, more than you realise.”

The man’s expression began to lighten up.

“I’d bet all the funds of Ostia you could knock me down if you tried! Son, you’re a strong pup, and I promise you that someday you won’t have to worry about your clumsiness any longer.”

He’d go to his son’s side and rub his back, then pat it.

“Now, let’s go again. And if you fail, just try again. There’s no success without failure!”

Hector’s words and actions would bring a slight smile to the boy’s face. It was ever growing, as is his fire once again. While that didn’t reflect in him going to grab his sword again, he seems to be happy to a degree.

“Y-yeah, let’s go again! I’ll get it right this time!”

While Hector took stance again, the boy took a deep breath. He focused his blue and lavender eyed gaze on Hector’s sword. And without hesitation- a loud,  _ loud _ yell emitting from him…

“Ho!! That’s a good one!!”

The clang ensuing was louder than ever, and the man was moved from his position a little! For a moment, he almost lost his balance even!

Meanwhile, Uther looked fierce as ever. In fact, he raised his sword again and subsequently struck at Hector’s once more with the same force! The loud clang ensued too and…

“Oh!! Aha!!”

A thud sounded after, a pretty loud one. Hector got knocked over onto his rear, his sword dropped beside him.

As for Uther, he’s more or less gasping for air. He dropped his sword beside him in the moment. Seeing his father floored, he surprised himself! Yet, there’s quite the smile on his face, a very proud one. 

“How was that?” he asked.

The man on the ground was catching his breath too, given he’s just been knocked over by his son. But regardless, he looked up to his boy, smiling more than ever now. Once he caught his breath, he began to rise to his feet.

“Well you sure knocked me over, that’s for sure! Hah… It was great!”

Hector began ruffling his son’s hair yet again, a form of physical praise along with the verbal. 

“I told you that you’re strong. If you can keep that up, you’ll be just as strong as me in no time! Perhaps even stronger, being able to knock  _ me  _ down like that!”

Uther giggled amidst the physical affection, and after, looked up at Hector with that real big smile.

“Heh… Thanks, dad… I don’t know what came over me! I just- did it!”

The man patted his son’s back.

“It doesn’t matter how you did it. All that matters is you did it, and that means you can do it again.”

* * *

Whilst the father and son continued training further, a certain lavender haired woman and a darker lavender haired girl are in the background.

“Mother, do they know we’re watching?” asked the girl.

“I don’t think they do, darling. They’re quite into it, so let’s keep it that way, yes?” the woman responded.

The young girl nodded, but both continued watching, smiles on their faces.


End file.
